


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Intersex Ash Ketchum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	First Time

  
  


pyramidshipping oneshot  ~~because i’m a piece of shit~~

warnings for intersex!Ash, horribly written smut (this is my first time), and age gaps

 

A boy and a man stood by the pastel sunset. They were six months into their relationship.

The two kissed. The boy, Ash, eventually broke it off, wanting to tell his older partner something.

“I love you,” the raven-haired boy confessed.

“Love you, too,” the older man answered.

The couple went back to the man’s place. Ash followed the man into his room. (Pikachu slept downstairs.) The man lied Ash down on the bed, face-up.

The man placed small kisses on his young lover’s neck.

“Mmm… Nng… Brandon…” Ash sighed.

After kissing, the man, known as the Pyramid King, gently stripped him, then stripped himself for Ash’s sake.

“Ah, Brandon…. I… I’ve never done this before,” Ash said shyly. A virgin.

“It’ll be fine,” Brandon whispered. “I’ll go easy on you.”

The King began stroking Ash’s sweet spot.

“A-ah! Ah, ah, ah…. Ah! Nng…” Ash gasped as his older lover continued teasing him.

The Pyramid King then slowly sets his finger into Ash’s erogenous zone. Ash mewled as his lover tried to insert another finger into his sensitive spot. Though it wasn’t  _that_  spot that made Ash whimper.

Ash felt his lover’s finger slip into the sensitive area– one where no one has touched. Tears already formed in Ash’s chocolate brown eyes by that point.

Brandon immediately took notice of this and looked up at his young lover.

“Ash,” the King tried. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no,” Ash answered. “I-it’s- okay. Continue.”

Ash‘s lover stroked his fingers around Ash‘s erogenous zones. Ash continued whimpering, struggling to halt the pain in one of his very sensitive spots. He tightened his groin area to subdue the pain, but it only reduced the pain slightly.

“Nngh… Ah! Ash!” his lover called, feeling the caverns cave in on his wet fingers. “Ash! Calm down!”

Brandon removed his fingers from Ash’s sensitive spots.

“Ash!” the Pyramid King worried. “It’s going to be okay! Jus-just calm down, okay?”

—

The ebony-haired boy eventually settled down. He still gave out a few sobs about a minute or two and shivered in between, but overall calm.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said between sobs. “I never told you about it, didn’t I?”

“Told me about what?” Brandon questioned, feeling uncertainty wash over him.

“This.” Ash spread his legs open and pointed to a small slit under his dick. “I-I didn’t think you’d find out…”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“Except for Professor Oak, Mom, and a few others, no,” Ash squeaked, barely reaching above a whisper.

A long silence.

Oh crap. I think I scarred the boy for Arceus knows how long…

“I’m sorry,” the King apologized.

“It’s okay,” the young boy reassured him. “You didn’t know.”

“No, it’s not,” Brandon protested. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but I did anyway.”

“I’m fine. I-it’s our first time doing it after all, with just the two of us…”

Another awkward silence.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Ash suggested. “we can cuddle instead.”

“Sure,” the Pyramid King sighed. “We’re still doing it nude, right?”

“Of course. I’ve never been this up close to someone before.” Aside from Mom and a few others, but that‘s a different story, Ash almost added.

The two shifted to their sides, facing each other. Brandon pulled his young lover closer to the embrace.  _Arceus, I hope I don‘t screw this up._

Ash gave out a soft hum. “So warm…”

After the two finish their moment, the King asked if Ash still wanted to continue. He said yes.

“I… don’t want this to end,” Ash sighed.

“Me neither.”

Another long silence.

“D-do you… want to… try it… again next time?” Brandon stuttered. “Er, I mean, when I tried to prepare you earlier… I accidentally triggered you…”  _That… came out wrong_ , he regrettably thought to himself.

“Sure,” Ash answered. “but… I really want to do it tonight. Y-you don’t have to, though. I’m just saying-”

“We’ll do it,” the King answered abruptly. “It may not be exactly what you had in mind, but… but it should feel good… nonetheless.”

The Pyramid King gently took hold of Ash’s small dick and started stroking it. Ash let out a few small moans as he reached down and did the same to his much older lover.

“Ah, B-Brandon…!” the ebony-haired boy gasped. “I-I think I’m going to…!”

“Don’t…” the Pyramid King gasped. “stop…!”

The two moaned passionately as they both reached their climax.

“How was it?” the King huffed a few minutes later, exhausted from their recent act.

“It was… really nice,” Ash replied calmly. “Thank you.”

The Pyramid King pecked a small kiss on his young lover’s cheek as he got up to get Pikachu for Ash. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
